


Believing in Yesterday

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: Resolution19 [38]
Category: Yesterday (2019)
Genre: F/M, I just liked the idea of the three of them making a club or something, Missing Scene, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: Harry Potter and the Yellow Submarine Club Rules#1 Membership in the HPatYS Club is contingent on understanding references to both Harry Potter and Yellow Submarine.#2 If you come across something that’s missing or different, but isn’t on our ongoing list, you must add it to the list.#3 If anyone remembers the words to "Eleanor Rigby," PLEASE LET JACK KNOW. It’s kind of driving him mad.





	Believing in Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Harry Potter and the Yellow Submarine  
Source: Pretty much just me, based on the movie _Yesterday_  
Title: "Yesterday" by the Beatles
> 
> Originally posted September 4, 2019 on [Tumblr](https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/187502107632/believing-in-yesterday-september-4-2019)

_Harry Potter and the Yellow Submarine Club_

_Rules_

_#1 Membership in the HPatYS Club is contingent on understanding references to both Harry Potter and Yellow Submarine._

_#2 If you come across something that’s missing or different, but isn’t on our ongoing list, you must add it to the list._

_#3 If anyone remembers the words to "Eleanor Rigby," PLEASE LET JACK KNOW. It’s kind of driving him mad._

"Is that it?" Ellie asked from behind him.

"What do you mean?" Jack said defensively. "I thought it was plenty." He adjusted the spacing between the header and the rules with two clicks of his keyboard. "...What do you think I need to add?"

"I don’t know, Jack," she prevaricated, smoothing a hand over his shoulder and dropping a kiss to the top of his head.

"No, c'mon," he prompted, turning in his chair and catching her hand with his own. "What is it?"

"I just--" She sighed. "I think you need something a bit more formal. A membership roster or something. How is someone supposed to contact you if they remember the words to that song, anyway?"

"They'll-- I don't know. Do you mean I should have a login section or something? That seems a bit complicated." Jack frowned at the nascent webpage. "I'm not sure if I could pull that off, to be honest."

"Or just a 'Contact Us' would do." Ellie pulled her hand free and patted Jack on the shoulder as she walked past him. "I'm sure it'll be fine, dear. But I really need to get those lesson plans figured out. You, too," she added over her shoulder.

"Right," Jack agreed absently, turning back to the page. A 'Contact Us' section he could add easy enough; the feature was built into the site. He'd already drafted the _Missing in Action_ page with what he could remember. _The Beatles. The band Oasis ("Wonderwall"). Coca-Cola. The Harry Potter series. Cigarettes._ He was sure there was more, but even this scant list was already enough to make the world he was living in a skewed one.

But that wasn't fair. It had taken him a while to figure out anything was missing at all and almost a year to find out that a seven-volume cultural touchstone hadn't had as large an impact on his life as he had always imagined.

With a few tweaks, Jack saved the page and published it to the web with the url www.yesterday.co.uk, which seemed apt, as it had been the first song he'd played after the accident.

He stood and stretched before following after Ellie. He'd have to remember to send the url to Leo and Liz, in case either of them knew of anything else to add to the list, but for now, he had some lesson plans to draft.


End file.
